The Looks
by The Next Marauder
Summary: Lily Evans has many looks fo James, but how did they change over the years? JL James's POV OneShot. Please read and Review!


**Disclamer:** I own nothing that looks farmiliar. The rest of it comes from my mind. At least, I hope it does...

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to NSG, who is N no more, but still SG in our hearts forever. If you have no idea what that was about, don't ask. Seriously. No pun intended there for those of you who understand.

* * *

I look back now and see how you've changed over the years. You never used to look at me in the way you do now…

In First year you looked at me in annoyance. You thought I was childish and immature, and you weren't afraid to say it loudly when you were a victim of one of our pranks.

First year was the forming of The Marauders, or 'The Lunatic Squad' as you called us. When I look back now that still makes me smile. And first year was the year I saw you and knew you were perfect.

In Second year you looked at me with Scorn. Your green eyes blazing as you shouted at me, your read hair as fiery as your spirit. That was the year you lashed out at Sirius, and almost got him too. And from then on he called you 'Wild Child'.

Second year was the year you befriended Remus, and I thought it was the perfect opportunity for you to notice me. But un-be known to you, second year was the year the other Marauders found out about Remus, and vowed to help him so he could see a brighter future.

In Third year you looked at me with hatred. That was the first year of Hogsmede, and the year I started asking you out. I knew you hated it, but it was the only way you'd acknowledge me because it was me that had driven you away.

As the other Marauders tried to find ways to help me with you, you shouted at me endlessly as I jinxed Snape and his slimy Slitherin friends in the hallways. You thought I was showing off when I ruffled my hair to make it look like I had just got off my broom. And although at that point I had many girls chasing me, the only one I really wanted to be with was you.

In Fourth year you looked at me with hostility. You always had a remark for me, and I have to say some of them really did sting. As I kept asking you out and you kept shouting at me it became a vicious circle. But what you didn't know was that you were giving me fuel to keep going. You were giving me attention.

Fourth year was the first year The Marauders ran together at full moon, and I could swear that one night I saw you looking out the window. And I think you saw me too.

In Fifth year you looked at me with murderousness. Every time I told you how beautiful I thought you were, you glared and shouted. I guess you might have appreciated it a little more if I hadn't told you in the Great Hall, in the middle of dinner when we were surrounded by students and teachers. By then the entire school knew about out love-hate relationship anyway.

Fifth year was the year you declared that you hated me, in front of the packed common room. You'd said it many times before, but this time you really meant . It hurt. It really did. And they say that guys aren't supposed to cry, but I almost did. Because of you. That year you almost broke my heart.

In Sixth year you looked at me with loathing. It was so strong that I could almost feel it radiating off of you. Every time I tried to talk to you I could feel you mentally bracing yourself, as if ready for a remark, and most of the time it came. I felt myself savouring the moments that you shouted at me, because it was the only time I got to see you even acknowledge I was there.

I know I was stupid, and that you thought I was the lowest thing on earth, but I couldn't help it. I took my anger out on the Slitherins and sometimes it even worked. As I went home that summer, your words still ringing in my ears, I knew I had to change. For you.

But in Seventh year you looked at me with love. Because I'd changed for you, you realised that I wasn't that bad, and I realised that I didn't need to show off to the girl of my dreams. I stopped jinxing people in the hallways and you stopped shouting at me, and the vicious circle disappeared. I got to talk to you civilly, but I have to admit the head duties did help my cause.

Half the school thought we were crazy for being together after the past six years. But as I lent in to kiss you, in the shade of the beech tree by the lake, none of that mattered, because I'd got the look I'd always wanted from you. The look of love.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Will you review? Please and Thank you! 


End file.
